1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cylindrical core for manufacturing an endless belt-shaped body, and a method for manufacturing an endless belt-shaped body.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, image forming apparatuses have widely employed resin endless belt-shaped bodies, what are called endless belts, as intermediate transfer bodies, onto each of which a visible image formed on a surface of an image carrier is temporarily transferred before being transferred onto a medium, and medium conveying members each of which conveys a medium by holding the medium on a surface thereof.